1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seamless type foldable precise cutting pad, and more particularly to a seamless type foldable precise cutting pad that may save the storage space, will not produce connecting seams that will affect the cutting effect, and may increase the cutting length.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional precise cutting pad in accordance with the prior art comprises a single-plated body, and a shear-resistant layer sintered on the surface of the body. Thus, a cutter may be used on the shear-resistant layer of the conventional precise cutting pad for cutting an article, such as paper or the like.
However, the conventional precise cutting pad has a determined length, so that it cannot be used to an article having a greater length, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional precise cutting pad. In addition, the body of the conventional precise cutting pad will be deformed permanently when it is bent or folded, so that the conventional precise cutting pad cannot be folded, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional precise cutting pad.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a seamless type foldable precise cutting pad which comprises multiple cutting pad bodies sintered with an entire shear-resistant surface skin, and a shear-resistant fiber net is laminated between the multiple cutting pad bodies and the shear-resistant surface skin. Thus, the seamless type foldable precise cutting pad in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention may be folded continuously, and has a cutting length that will not be limited.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seamless type foldable precise cutting pad which may save the storage space, will not produce connecting seams that will affect the cutting effect, and may increase the cutting length.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a seamless type foldable precise cutting pad, comprising:
multiple cutting pad bodies, juxtaposed with each other, each of the multiple cutting pad bodies being a plate having a predetermined thickness;
a shear-resistant fiber net, having a predetermined length, and closely arranged and sintered on one side of each of the multiple cutting pad bodies, the shear-resistant fiber net being aligned with a predetermined cutting direction; and
a shear-resistant surface skin, sintered on the shear-resistant fiber net, and entirely covering the shear-resistant fiber net.
Preferably, the shear-resistant fiber net includes multiple shear-resistant fiber lines which are closely arranged and sintered on a peripheral side of a connection position of the multiple cutting pad bodies.
Preferably, the seamless type foldable precise cutting pad comprises three cutting pad bodies juxtaposed with each other.
Preferably, the cutting pad bodies may be made of materials that have different stiffness and are sintered many times.
Preferably, the seamless type foldable precise cutting pad further comprises multiple bottom layer cutting bodies made of an anti-skid material, wherein each of the multiple bottom layer cutting bodies is laminated on the bottom of one of the multiple cutting pad bodies.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.